Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with various user actuatable input devices for entering inputs to control devices or functions. For example, keypads are often provided on the vehicle body exterior to enable a user to enter a sequence of inputs as a code to actuate a door lock without a mechanical key or key fob. Conventional keypads employed on motor vehicles typically include mechanical switches actuatable by users. It would be desirable to provide for an enhanced assembly that is economical and offers enhanced and reliable performance.
Climate control systems employed on board vehicles may include a humidity sensor for sensing humidity or moisture in the air within the vehicle such as near the window glass. The humidity may cause moisture buildup on the window and the climate control system may respond to reduce the moisture buildup. It may be desirable to provide for an enhanced proximity switch arrangement that reduces the need for a separate sensor to detect moisture within the vehicle.